


Meeting Sherlock

by fangirlsunited



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsunited/pseuds/fangirlsunited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out of the office late, no one to welcome you home, being depressed, what could be worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day at they office

You have just gotten out of your long day at work. Not a very difficult job, just answering boring phone calls one after another. Hours seemed to pass like days in a plain white-walled office. You had been awaiting a promotion for quite some time now, but you would never beg your boss to give you one. Your boss. He is the most anxious boss you have ever had, always asking for what you have accomplished that day. If you did not do enough, he would keep you until you finished the job. You walk yourself to the taxi a harsh wind hits you.  
"I can't wait to get to my flat with my fireplace and a hot chocolate," You mutter to yourself. Soon after your taxi ride you pay the driver and do exactly what you suspected, except with a marathon of doctor who by yourself. The whole 5th season. It was quite good, actually. Although the last episode confused you a bit. You have been having a depression problem. You thought this could help, sent your mind of things for a little while, but it did nothing but remind you of how lonely you were. You ran your fingers over your wrist and think, "Maybe I should cut myself. I deserve it, anyway. Nobody would even care. Nobody." You almost tear up when you started to become tired, falling asleep in front of the tele. Finally, giving into your drowsiness, you drag your tired body to your awaiting bed. You snuggle in with your many blankets wrapped around you and think,  
"I wish I could meet someone. Someone that would actually love me and could be here with me. Why am I so lonely?" And with those depressing sentences lingering in your mind, you drifted of to sleep awaiting another long day at the office, unaware of what was to come.


	2. Scene of the crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke to the tele blasting out terrible news...

You woke to your phone giving you the annoying, "BEEP. BEEP, BEEP" tone, now ringing in your ears at 6:00 in the morning. You hit snooze, then think twice before throwing it across the room. You take the usual long, hot shower then slide into your office clothes. You turn on the tele when you make your bagels, giving you something to do when you wait for them to toast. Then there was something quite alarming you heard that was going to change your fate.

"Last night, Tuesday February the 16, Danny Miller was murdered while working a late night at the office, receiving several stab wounds to the chest area. Investigations are ongoing to to look for the murderer." "Oh my god," You whisper to yourself in a frightened tone. Dan was one of your dearest friends at the office, spending coffee breaks together and chatting. You was actually thinking that you might of had some feelings for him. You started crying. Quite more than you expected, actually. Then once you calmed yourself down, and got a couple tissues, you were alright. "I got to get to the office." You whispered in a serious tone. You caught a taxi and drove 10 minutes, worrying of what would happen to you or your job on the way there. You have tried other interviews, and this was the best job you had gotten offered to you in a very long time. Although, if you were very very lucky, this might not have anything to do with your job. Your mind kept whizzing back and forth between those two possibilities. You were there at last. You rushed up the flight of stairs to Dans office. You saw the crime scene. Quite a gruesome one, in fact. Poor Dan, poor poor Dan... Why did he deserve this? Who could have done this to him? Then the crying came. Again. Then you saw him. THE Sherlock Holmes. Bright cornflower blue eyes, ruffled short dark-brown hair, and cheekbones you could cut yourself with.

You looked down abruptly, only to find that your hands were being held by another's. You looked up. They were sherlocks. "I am so sorry for your loss, Ms. Dove." He said in a very deep and passionate voice. "Tissue?" He asked. "Why, yes, thank you." You replied, looking down and talking fast. Were you actually nervous? But how did he know that you worked in the office with dan? 

"I know much about you Ms. Dove. There was something about Danny that the murderer did not want him to speak of to other people. You are most likely unaware of what that is, but until then I'm going to take you to my flat and give you some tests. For if you know it, the murderer will sure to come after you, Ms. Dove."

"Oh my lord, How long do you think I will have to stay?"

"Most likely a day, over night." He replied. 

"Are you sure that will be necessary? Can't I just stay the day?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Please come as soon as possible. The address is 221b Baker street." Then he winked and left the room in a swift motion. Baker street, that is on they other side of London. Oh well, he said it was most surely necessary. Rely on the man with the brains. You got home, packed your bags and left your flat to this detectives house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are at the detectives apartment and get to know him a little better.

When you get to the apartment you feel exited, but at the same time, worried for what was to come. You knocked a loud, suttle knock. Just a couple seconds later the detective swung the door out, as if he had been waiting for you.  
"Ms. Dove, at last!" He spoke with a large grin on his face. He seemed exited to have you come. He looked a little, well, lonely in his large apartment.  
"Before we begin, would you like a cup of tea?" He said eagerly.  
"Um, yeah sure!" You replied. So he made you a steaming cup of earl grey, and you both sat down to chat.  
"Ms. Dove, that's an elegant name," He cooed.  
"I never thought of it that way," you said in confusion. What was this detective trying to do? Flirt? He was so mysterious so you could never tell. "So, do you live here, all alone?"  
"Well, there is Mrs.Hudson, my land lady. But rather than that, people rarely come here."  
"I see. It must be lonely then, right?" you said in grief.  
"Actually, yes. Your right." He looked down at the ground for a long while. You felt so sorry for this poor man. Then he looked up at you with those big blue eyes. Oh, why did he have to be so attractive? "You are the only person who has agreed to come to my apartment for a couple of months now, and I thank you for that."  
"No need to thank me." Then you gave a genuine smile to him and he gave one right back.  
"Is this love, Ms.Dove?" How on earth could he know that you were attracted to him? Even though you were not completely in love, you were beginning to fall for him little by little.  
"Why would you say that?" You looked him right in they eyes.  
"Your mirroring. Mimicking my body language. Your pupils have also dilated." Your body language. You haven't been paying attention to yourself much lately, just this man. This man in a genius.  
"No. It is certainly not love."  
"Alright then. Let's get on with the tests!" Changing the subject. A good way to avoid awkwardness. The tests that followed were long and boring. Mainly just lie detectors and many, many questions. Most of which you did not know the answers to. It had started to get late.  
"Well, I say we pack things up for the night and I will show you to your room." You took your luggage and strode down the hall. The room was very large, much to large for just a single person.  
"I will leave you here, Ms.Dove. The bathroom is just down the hall to your left, and if you need me for anything at all I will be in the room to the right. Goodnight, and sweet dreams. Then he turned and went into his room. You rolled out your pjs and get into them. You strode down the hall to the bathroom where you would brush your teeth, then come back and snuggle into your cozy bed. As you were coming back, you saw Sherlock fast asleep in his bed with his hands tucked under his face. How cute was that! You took a step into his room and a floor board creaked loudly. But still, he lay there not stirring. you took a couple more steps until you were at his bedside. Then you gave him a little kiss, on his forehead. You could not resist. Then he slowly opened his eyes and looked into yours. You were so frightened that you put your hand on your mouth and gasped.  
"I am so dearly sorry, Mr.Holmes!"  
"So it is love." He murmured in a sleepy voice. Then, he pulled you in and kissed you on the lips. While he kissed you, he put his long fingers on your head and started to run them down your smooth hair.   
"Well, what did you need me for?" He asked.  
"I was lonely" You replied. He sighed and smiled.  
"Well, I guess, snuggle in." And you did just that. He wrapped his muscular arms around you and your heart started to melt. You soon drifted of into a warm, dreamless slumber. That was the best sleep you have gotten for months.


	4. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are at the detectives apartment and get to know him a little better.

When you woke, you heard Sherlock cooking breakfast. Eggs Benedict, your favorite. How did he know? You put your normal clothes on and walked to the kitchen.  
"So did you figure it out?" You asked with a questioning look.  
"Yes. Danny heard a code on the telephone one work day. He thought it was just a fax, or a prank call, but it was much, much different. It was Moriarty's code to break into a vault. You heard it too. Although yours was in the form of a melody. I do not know why, maybe Moriarty's opponent thought it would be amusing. We assure that you are safe now." You had plenty of questions, but the only thing that you could seem to grasp right then was love. He served you breakfast and you ate together. It was pleasantly good. You did not know that a detective could cook so well.  
"Do you have any more talents rather than cooking, detective?" You grinned.  
"Well, not to boast, but I am quite good at playing the violin."  
"Oh, can you play me something? That would be lovely."  
"Absolutely." Then he picked up his violin, rosined his bow, and took a low bow before playing. When he played, it was almost like he was pouring out his soul just for me. The song was sad, then took a happy turn and finally ended on another sad minor chord. He was undoubtedly right. He played beautifully.  
"That was absolutely amazing." You were is awe. Sherlock blushed a little and looked off to the side smirking.  
"Actually, that was one of my compositions. And it is for you." Your jaw dropped. This man loved you, and you loved him.  
"I cannot express my thanks in words." And with that, you gave him a little peck on the cheek.  
"I never asked you what your first name was, Ms.Dove."  
"Elise."  
"Elise, that is a truly beautiful name." You did not know what to say, so you just stared into his eyes and tried to change the subject.  
"You didn't really need me to say overnight, you were just lonely."  
"Yes." He replied and looked down once more. "Did you mind?"  
"Not at the least."  
"Hey, um, this Saturday, do you want to get coffee with me?" Finally, he got up the courage to ask you on a date.  
"Definitely, yea!" You were the most exited any woman could ever be.


	5. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the detective go on your first date.

You drove your car to Starbucks in the middle of downtown London. You could not contain how exited you were. You dressed casually, but not in your too-casual old Saturday sweats. You wore ripped light wash skinny jeans, a pale cardigan, a grey infinity scarf, and had your hair in a messy bun. You arrived. He had picked the best Starbucks in London, in your perspective. Burgundy leather seats, clean, wood floor, no sign of gum, it was perfect. And there he was. Sitting at one of the booths looking outside waiting for your arrival. He had dressed quite nice too. His infamous coat of course, dark purple well fitted button down shirt, black dress pants, and loafers. You walked in slowly and greeted him with a smile.  
"Hello dear. You look wonderful."  
"You also. Do you want to order now?"  
"Sure." He replied. There was hardly no line at all, and you were ordering in no time.  
"Grande black coffee, two sugars,." he asked.  
"Grande french vanilla latte, for me." After that it took about 10 minutes to get both drinks, and Sherlock paid. You sat down at the burgundy leather love seat you spotted earlier.  
"Ms. Dove, do you mind if I call you Elise?"  
"Do you mind If I call you Sherlock?"  
"Oh, of course. All of my colleagues call me that."  
"Then you may call me Elise."  
"Brilliant. So Elise, tell me about your life."  
"Well, I grew up with no mum. When I was only one, she fell into a mysterious sickness. It was a strange death, my father said. It could have been the works of a demon. Of course, I don't believe that. My childhood was filled with books and different magical lands. The hobbit, was one of my favorites. Now I like to watch BBC Doctor who. Sometimes I mix up the fantasy worlds on novels with our own. I don't know if I still have my job after Dan died, so I don't know if I will be able to get another one if I lost it."  
"I'm so sorry about your mother. In my childhood I always wanted to be a pirate. Quite like your fantasy lands. But then my older brother, Mycroft, took me on a trip to reality. My parents discovered that I had a very high I.Q., so they suggested I become a detective. Mycroft never liked that idea, but I became very fond of it. After begging and begging he taught me how to deduce and find things that average people would not notice. Then finally, I got my own apartment and I got ready for the real world."  
"Fascinating," you said as you cuddled right up close to the detective in his large trenchcoat. Then he slowly stuck his arm over your shoulder and pulled you in for a kiss.  
"Our story's are not so different after all." He said with a heart-warming smile. "I love you, Elise," he whispered inside his turned up collar.  
"Do you?"  
"Truly."


End file.
